What's Lost, Can Be Found
by Pages-Unfolding
Summary: A mission goes wrong, leaving Lucy without any memory of Fairy Tail, her past missions...and Natsu. Can the Dragin Slayer make her remember everything she is missing? And maybe discover some new things too. Eventual NaLu :3
1. Chapter 1- It's Lost

**So I wrote another fic :) I hope you guys like it :) **

**Discliamer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Just the plot, my OC's and my imagination :)**

**Chapter 1**

**It's Lost**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"So all we have to do is get the chest," Gray says, leaning back in his chair.

"Gray. Clothes," I say, crossing my arms around my stomach. He yelps and stares around for his missing shirt while Natsu laughs.

"Yes, that's basically it," our client says, smiling and not looking at Gray. I was shocked when I first met her. She about my age but is the height of Wendy. Her hair, ending just below her waist, is a waterfall of silky black and her eyes are a soft brown.

"we can do that," I say, standing up and shaking her hand. She smiles brightly at me and claps my hands in hers.

"Thank you! So, so much," she squeaks. "I have no way of getting the chest and it's the only thing left of my mother."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back," Natsu says, grinning. I nod and let go of her hands.

We head out of the house, waving to the girl as we leave. She lost her mother a few weeks ago and the last words she heard her say where to find the chest. Sadly, it's in the middle of a forest, in an old abandoned house. Creepy but she's paying well. I just wish Erza was here.

She had to go on a mission a few weeks back, an order from Master Makarov. So it's just Gray, Natsu, Happy and I that are on this mission. I miss her. Being surrounded by guys and being the only girl kind of sucks.

"Gray, you shirt again," I say, barely glancing at the boy. He sprints back down the street, returning a minute later with his shirt intact.

"Let's get going!" Natsu yells. "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye!" Happy shouts, jumping into the air and grinning. I smile at their antics and follow them as they run down the street towards the forest on the eat side of town.

**Time Skip**

"Natsu! Look out," I shout, just as the building collapses. Attaching my whip to a railing outside, I use it the pull myself away from the rubble. The chest is clutched in my arms, secured by my belt.

I can see the opening of the building, rubble falling around it. I'm almost there. That's when a blinding pain shoots up my leg and I fall to the ground. I glance around and almost faint. A rock the size of my head nestles between my ankle and my leg. I struggle and gasp out when pain laces up my leg.

I can hear Natsu shouting my name but I can't see him through the dust that clouds the air. I try to speak but the dust clogs my lungs and I choke, coughing and clutching my chest. I glance down at my cargo; just a small brown box, no markings, with a brass clasp. We had to get this to the girl. That was our job. Gathering my remaining strength I throw the chest towards the opening in the building. I give a small smile when it sails through the smoke and out into the grass outside.

"What the-?" I hear Gray shout from outside. There a pause and then, "Lucy! Where are you?"

"Here," I sob; my voice no more than a whisper. "I'm here."

"Luce!" Natsu's voice fills the building, just before in collapses and everything goes black.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Luce!" I shout, picking up her scent of strawberries. It's faint but there. She must be close.

That's when the last remaining part of the building gives way. I leap away, punching bits of rubble from my path. Lucy is in there! I have to find her!

I leap forward, delving further into the falling rubble. It flies out of the way as I punch my way through, handing igniting. A flash of blond stop me and I turn, freezing.

Lucy lies unconscious, her legs under a mountain of rubble, on the ground in front of me. I can see blood seeping from a wound on her forehead and her arms are splayed out at her side and her head tilted to the side. I fall to the ground beside her and listen for her breathing.

I also yell in joy when I hear her breath. It's faint and laboured but there. I stand up and begin to move rubble, making sure to keep it from crushing her anymore.

"Gray! Get your icy butt over here!" I hear him run towards me and freeze when he sees us. He curses under his breathe and sprints over, beginning to move rubble too. We work un silence until Lucy is free. I scoop her up, cradling her head on my shoulder and we run from the collapsed building.

Wendy is out only hope now. We have to get to the guild.

**Time Skip**

I lean against the wall, just outside the infirmary. We got back from the mission an hour ago and Lucy still hasn't woken up. Wendy said she just needed rest but I could tell something wasn't right. She sounded too unsure and worried. There is something she isn't telling me.

The door opens and I straighten up, gazing at Porlyusica as she exists. She looks at me, her face, for once, not glaring. Gramps appears at the door of the infirmary and gazes at me. Something isn't right.

"Natsu, come here please," he says, turning and walking back into the room. I follow; going to sit next to Lucy at her bed. She looks so peaceful, only a few cuts and bruises still apparent on her fair skin.

"Natsu, Lucy will wake up," Porlyusica says, standing at the end of the bed, I grin up at her but she shakes her head. "There will be slight complications however. Her memory will be lost. I don't know how far back but I'm afraid, she might not remember Fairy Tail. Or you, Natsu."

I stare blankly at her and then turn to Gramps. He frowns back, his eyes glazed over. Lucy wouldn't remember me? Or Fairy Tail? What would that mean? Would she try and go back home?

"Is there any way of making her remember?" I ask, my voice low.

"Possibly," Makarov says. "If she connects a memory with a strong emotion –like love, hate, safety- then she may remember it. I suggest taking her paces you have been."

"I can do that," I whisper, staring at the blonde in front of me.

"I shall go inform the guild of the situation," Makarov says. "Porlyusica I shall show you out." I don't hear them leave. In my head I'm making a list.

The guild hall would be a place to go. Her apartment. The Sakura trees. So many places and I would take her to them all. I would get Lucy back.

**And there we go, Chapter 1 is all done :)**

**Next one should be up soon, but I warn you, this is a side project to Curiosity my main fic, so it will not be updated as much :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Waking Up

**So here's chapter 2 :) I had really bad writers block on this but I got there in the end**

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 2**

**Waking Up**

**Lucy P.O.V**

The sound I can hear is breathing. I don't even think it's my own. My breathing is too shallow to be detected, even by my own ears. I groan and open my eyes, squinting in the sudden light. The breathing stops and I hear movement.

"Luce?" a rough voice says. Luce? I don't know anyone who call's me that. None of the servants do and my father certainly doesn't.

"Huh?" I murmur, looking around. I see a blur of pink, blinking until my eyes focus. I boy stares back, looking at me anxiously. I stare at him for a moment before jumping back and squeaking. "Who are you?" I'm confused when his face falls.

"So Porlyusica was right?" I hear him murmur. I don't know why but I have the sudden urge to hug him. Before I can think about it, he looks up with wide eyes. "Do you really not remember me, Luce?"

"I'm sorry," I say, looking away from his eyes. They seem to bore right into my soul. "I don't know you. What do you mean remember?"

"You lost you memory," he says slowly, eyes never leaving my down turned face. "A few day's ago you where hit on the head pretty hard and you have been unconscious since then."

I stare at him in shock. Lost my memory? I think back to what I last remember. I'm pretty sure I was at dinner with my father and then had a fight with him. I glance around the room I'm in and almost choke. I have no clue where I am. This isn't my fathers house.

"Where am I?" I say, trying to keep my voice level. "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," he says, frowning at me. "I'm you best friend, Luce. Well, I think of you as my best friend, I never did find out if I was yours. Oh, and you in the Fairy Tail infirmary."

"Fairy Tail?!" I yelp, sitting up straighter Sure enough, the guild symbol is marked around the room and even on the buys arm. But why was I at Fairy Tail. "How did I get here? Don't get me wrong, I've wanted to be a member of Fairy Tail for years, but I...what happened?"

"You are a member Luce," Natsu says, running his finger through his pink hair. Weird colour. "You have been for years now. Though I wouldn't count the seven year time skip. Look." He picks up my hand and I direct my gaze to it.

Marked there, in the same shade of pink as Natsu's hair, is the guild's emblem. I gaze at it, bring my hand closer to my face. Me, a member of Fairy Tail? Maybe I did lose my memory, but how?

"How?" I whisper, still staring at my hand.

"How what?" I look up and lock eyes with the pinkette.

"How did I lose my memory?" I ask. He frowns again and looks away.

"We where on a mission," he says. "You my partner, so we go on missions a lot. We had to get a box from a old house. We retrieved the box when a dark guild attacked. I, em, went a bit overboard. Like I do a lot I guess. The building started to collapse and you didn't get out in time. I'm so sorry Luce! It's all my fault."

I stare at him in shock. How was I even still alive? A building collapsed on me! That is not normal! I stare hard at Natsu. He look back, eyes pleading, and I can't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you didn't mean it," I say, smiling at him. He viably sighs and relaxes, grinning. My heart flips slightly at his smile. What was that about? "You seem like a nice guy and you must be my friend, even if I don't remember you."

"I am Luce!" he almost shouts. He grins apologetically when I glare unhappily at him. "I'm going to get your memories back, Luce, don't you worry!"

"You can do that?" I ask, shocked. He didn't seem like the brightest guy in the world, yet here he was, claiming he could restore memories.

"I can try," he answers. "Porlyusica, the old healer, said that if I took you places that you held a strong emotion for, it should trigger memories."

"I didn't know it worked like that."

"Me either," he says, nodding, "but Porlyusica said it could work and she knows what she's talking about. Actually, I better go and tell her your awake. She'll want to see you and so will Gramps." He jumps up and walks to the door.

"Gramps?" I ask, just as he reaches the door and pulls it open. He turns and grins at me.

"Master Makarov; the guild master," he answers. "He was worried about you almost as much as I was. You one of the family, Luce, and Gramps looks after his children. Even if we are brats." Then, he's gone.

One of the family? I hadn't been part of a proper family since Mamma died. A warm feeling spread through me and I find myself smiling like an idiot. If this was my family then I wanted to get my memories back. For them.

But if this is my family, what about Papa? Did he chuck me out or did I leave? Hopefully Natsu would know and I would be able to piece together my past. The door opening catches my attention before I can think about it any longer.

Natsu enters, follow by the smallest man I have ever seen and a severe looking woman with pink hair and piercing red eyes. She scares me. The old man smiles at me and I hesitantly smile back.

"Lucy, I am so happy you awake," he says, jumping up onto the chair Natsu left empty. He takes my hand and smiles. "Has Natsu explained everything to you?"

"He has," I answer, smiling over at the pinkette. "I hope I can get my memories back. I want to remember this place and everyone in it."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Porlyusica states, checking my arms. I look down and frown when I notice they are covered in bandages. How did I not notice that? "Though you'll need to take it slow. Don't over exert yourself. And don't you push her to hard." She glares at Natsu, who shakes and nods his head.

"Aye!" he yelps and I giggle. This causes him to smile at me, making me blush slightly.

"Well, if you okay to walk, you can go," Porlyusica says, taking a final look into my eyes with a light. Then she points at Natsu. "You! Take her straight home, get her something hot to drink and then let her relax. Do not take her out to regain her memories. It's to early for that. Her apartment should me enough for today."

Natsu nods and smiles at me. I smile back and look away, heart beating faster. What was going on with me? I stand up and stretch, looking down at my body, surprised. It's a lot more muscular than I remember and I certainly didn't wear things like this at Papa's house.

I'm dressed in a short -very short- blue skirt, held up by a brown belt. My top end just at my stomach, showing off a little skin, and has detached sleeves. Yeah, I was definitely not at my father's any more. He always made me wear stupid long dressed what made it hard to walk and breathe.

"Here, take these, Luce," Natsu says, holding something out to me. I take the small brown case and flick it open, gasping in shock.

Inside are Celestial Spirit keys. More than I ever remember having. I'm shocked to see five silver keys and more importantly, ten of the twelve zodiac keys. When did I get those? I look up at Natsu, shocked. He chuckles at my expression.

"You have a lot to catch up on I guess," he laughs and I nod manically. "Come on, I'll explain at you apartment."

I follow him through the door, pausing to wave and smile at Makarov and Porlyusica. The old man smiles back, Porlyusica simply nods.

"Take her out the back way, Natsu!" Makarov calls, smirking. Natsu calls back that he will and leads my from the room, down the hall to a set of stairs.

"Come on," he says, motioning with his hand and descending this stairs. I quickly follow, not wanting to get lost.

"Anything coming to mind?" he asks as we walk. I shake my head and he sighs.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's okay, we'll get there." He grins and I can't help smiling back. His smiles are infectious; you can't not smile back.

"I hope we do," I say. Then I pause and look away. "I want to remember you."

His steps falter before he continues walking. "I want you to remember me to, Luce," he mumbles and I smile.

This was going to be hard but I would do it. For Porlyusica. For Master Makarov. For the guild, But most importantly for the salmon haired boy beside me. I would do it for him.

**There we go :) review and tell me what you think :)**

**I have no clue how long this story will be, it's just a side project for now I guess :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Remembering Things

**And here's chapter 3 :) I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for more :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 3**

**Remembering Things**

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy jumps onto the verge at the side of the river and I can't help but grin. She always does that; ignoring the calls from the boats for her to be careful. Her arms hover slightly at her sides and she smiles, skipping a long. I follow just behind, watching her every movement.

"Be careful," I say, though I'm smiling. It's like being bac to normal.

"I will," she laughs. "I don't know why, but this feels normal." Then she freezes and looks at me, before hopping down.

"What? What happened?" I ask, looking at her.

"It feel's normal because it is normal," she murmurs. "I remember doing this. Every day on the way home. With-with-with someone, or something, I think."

"Yeah, Plue," I say, smiling now. "One of your Celestial Spirits. He's a dog...I think anyway."

"Plue," she muses, brushing a hand over her keys. "White and small, with a cone nose, right?" I nod and she beams.

"I remember him. I remember this path," she laughs, jumping back onto the verge. "I'm going to get through this, I know I am."

"Yeah, you are Lucy," I say, walking with her. "And I'll help, I hope."

We walk in silence again, my hand reasting behind my head. Lucy smiles, her brown eyes shining, and I watch her walk, skipping slightly. When we reach her apartment, I have to reach up and stop her, as she keeps walking foward.

"This is where you live, Luce," I say, taking her keys from my pocket. I took them from her when she was asleep. I hope she won't mind.

I ublock the door and lead her in, letting it shut behind us. We walk into the main room and she stares about, eyes wide. I watch as she walks around, fingers gliding over her bed posts, her desk, her kitchen table. She frowns slightly, looking at the stack of papers on her desk that must be her book.

"I-I remember this place," she whispers, suddenly sitting on the bed. I sit beside her, tucking my legs under me. "This room, the furniture and something else. Something I'm not getting yet. I think it's a person, maybe."

"Don't try to hard, you might hurt yourself," I say, smiling. She nods and flops back. staring at the roof. I stare down at her, smiling. "Look at you, already remembering so much."

"I know, but I feel like I should be getting more," she grumbles, looking at me. I smile down at her and take her hand.

"Try not to think about it too much," I say, getting up and letting go of her hand. "I'll get you a drink, just like the old hag ordered."

I listen to Lucy giggle as I make my way to her kitchen, searching the cupboards. I pull out a tea bag and the sugar, grabbing a mug from the side board. I fill the kettle with water and switch it on, dropping the tea gabd and two sugars into the mug.

"How do you know you way around so well?" Lucy asks, coming over to sit at the table. I chuckle and sreach the cupbaords for the biscuits I know she hid from me. I pull them out and sit them in front of her, taking on myself.

"Let's just say I'm hear a lot," I laugh, biting into the biscuit. "I practically live here."

"Oh," is all she says, her face going blank. I stare at her in worry when she doesn't move.

"Luce? You okay?" I ask, bending to look her in the eye. She gasps and jerks back.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelps, turning to glare at me. "I remember you! You sneak into my house, sleep in my bed and eat my food. And I-" She clamps her hands over mer mouth and her faces goes red.

I chuckle and scratch the back of my neck, face pink. "Yeah, I guess I do, but you never seem to bothered. And what where you about to say?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she yelps. I stare are her, shocked, before grinning.

"Weirdo, just like always," I say. "But wait, you remember me?" She nods and I laughs, running over and grabbing her, spinning us both around.

"Natsuuu!" she yells, though she's laughing. "Put me down!"

"Nope!" I shout back, still spinning. When I stop, we're out of breathe and Lucy leans into me, clutching my scarf.

"Baka," she mutters, sighing. "You really are weird, aren't you?"

"Nah, I think you're weirder," I say, wrapping my arms more securly around her small frame.

We stand like that for who knoew how long, before Lucy pulls away, her face red. She mumbles somehting about the bathroom and walk away, shutting the door behind her. Well at least she knows where that is. I walk over and flop down onto her bed, covering my face with one arm. My other hand clutches the bed and I groan. What was going on? My heart is beating so fast I'm scared it might take off and I can't breathe right.

I listen to Lucy humming in thr bathroom and smile. Her voice is soft and slowly I begin to drift off. The last thing I see is the forgotten cup of tea on the kitchen table.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I hum softly to myself, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, pink lips and pale skin. The same person I have always been, yet I don't feel the same. I've changed and I don't even remember it. I lean against the sink and take a deep breathe.

In the other room, I can hear Natsu breathing, slowly anf loudly. He must be asleep. I push away from the sink and slip out of the bathroom, walking over to come to a halt beside the Dragin Slayer. He's curled up at the far side of my bed, her face relxed. I smile at him. He's cute when he's like this. Wait, what? No, no, no. I push that though away and walk over to where I think I remember my pyjamma's beging. Sure enough, a pair of cut-off and a shirt lie in a heap. I quickly change, my eyes on Natsu just in sace her wakes up.

When I'm done I slip into bed, pulling the covers around me. I would share with him just this once. After all, according to my memory, I was in love with him.

**And there we go :) Like I said this will be a side story to my main one, but right now that's on hold cause I can't seem to write it :)**

**Anyway, thank you and please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Who Am I Kidding?

**Chapter 4 is here :) I hope you guys like and it's slightly fluffy :) Okay, a little more than fluffy :) **

**I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 4**

**Who Am I Kidding?**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I open my eyes and blink in the sunlight that streams through the window. I push my self up and freeze when I can't sit up. Natsu lies beside me, his nose touching my shoulder and his arm wrapped securely around my waist. I stare down at his face, relaxed and childlike. Every now and then he stirs, his nose nuzzling into my shoulder.

I blush and let my body flop back down. I don't have the heart to wake him, he looks so peaceful. I bring my hand up and run my fingers through his pink hair, smiling as he burrows closer to me. I'm beginning to remember why I fell in love with him in the first place.

I sit there for about an hour, running my finger through his hair, until he finally begins to wake up. I pull my hands from his hair and close my eyes, pretending to sleep. I don't want to see like a creep or anything.

"Luce," he mumbles, sitting up. I stay silent, hoping he'll get up and leave. I keep my breathing paced and low.

He moves slightly, hip pressing into mine. I stay perfectly still and try not to move.

"Luce, wake up sleepy head," he says, his breathe dancing across my cheek.

I crack open an eyelid slowly and freeze. His face in inches from mine, his eyes staring into mine. I blush but I can't seem to look away. My gaze flickers to his lips and I take a deep breathe.

"Natsu?" I say, looking back at his eyes. He stays silent, staring at me with confused eyes. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he suddenly says, pulling away and grinning. "You ready for a day of remembering?"

I nod and watch him jump up, heading for the kitchen. I scramble out of bed, my face still flushed, and follow him. He begins pulling stuff from my cupboards, humming to himself.

"What are you doing?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"Feeding us, what does it look like?" he answers, nto turning around.

"If my memory is right, you can't cook," I laugh, walking over and grabbing the boxes from his hands. "But I can. Sit down and try not to break anything."

"Aye!" he laughs, grinning. He flops into on of my chairs and I can feel his stare on my back.

I quickly pull together what I need and make us pancakes. I place strawberries and cream on mine, before grabbing a lighter and placing it on the table in front of Natsu, along with his plate. I sit next to him, shaking my head as he lights his pancakes and eats them whole. Ew.

"This is brilliant, Luce," he mumbles, still chewing. "I can't believe you remembered I like my food on fire."

"I remember quite a lot, actually," I say, taking a small bite of my pancakes. "In my sleep, that is. I remember mostly everyone from the guild, though a few faces are blurry. I remember running away, you finding me at Hargeon, the requests we've been on, the battles we've won. I remember-" I cut myself off and blush.

"You remember what?" Natsu asks, pushing his empty plate away. I blush harder and shake my head. I was about to say I remember loving him. Not a good idea.

"It's nothing. Doesn't matter," I say, raising my voice a little. He looks at me, head tilted and I can't help but think how cute he looks. Damn it Lucy! Stop that!

"You sure?" he asks. I nod and he smiles after a moment. "Well today I'm taking you on a walk."

"Where?" I ask. I'm still eating but I can see him eyeing my plate hopefully, so I finish one more pancake and push the plate towards him. His eyes light up and he grins at me before finishing what's left.

"You'll have to wait and see," he laughs, pushing the second plate away. His appetite never fails to amaze me.

"You finished," I laugh, eyeing the empty plates. He laughs too and nods, so I grab the dishes and lay them in the sink. I turn on the tap and let the water run over the plates, finally switching it off and running to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

I take a quick bath, soaking in the warm, vanilla scented water. Jumping out I towel dry quickly, brush my hair and teeth, and slip back into my pajamas. I exit the bathroom and see Natsu curled up on my bed again, staring at the ceiling. I walk past him and grab a change of clothes out of my drawers, choosing a tan mini-shirt, green tank top and a brown belt.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu murmurs, not moving an inch.

"Yeah," I say, rummaging through my underwear drawer.

"Do you blame me? For what happened, I mean," he says and I turn to stare at him. "I know you said you don't but I can't help but think that maybe, deep down, you do."

I stare at the side of his face, frowning slightly, before walking over and sitting beside him. I grab his hand and pull him up so he's facing me. I take his head between my palms and stare at him, shaking my head.

"Natsu," I say slowly, "you are my best friend. You have saved me so many times I've lost count. You're always there when I need you and you never fail to make me smile. Natsu, you are allowed to make mistakes. It's part of being human. And I know how sorry you are Natsu. I am your Nakama and I know you would never, ever hurt you Nakama. Not on purpose. So stop feeling like I blame you because I sure as hell do not. You're my closest friend beside Levy, do not think I hate you. Hell, I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Luce," he mumbles, before pulling me towards him and wrapping his arms around me. I lay my forehead on his shoulder, buried into the crook of his neck, and smile. We stay there for a while, wrapped in each others arm, before I pull away and smile at him, my eyes watering.

"I should get changed," I whisper, standing up.

"Um, yeah, of course," he says, scratching the back of his neck.

I grab my change of clothes from the bed and hurry to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I change quickly and lean against the sink like I did last night. I'm falling for him all over again. I know I am. Damn, I hate being a girl with all these emotions and crap. I push away from the sink and walk out of the bathroom, smiling when I see Natsu still sitting on the bed in the exact same position.

"You okay?" I ask, walking over. He jumps slightly and grins up at me. Obviously in a world of his own.

"Yeah, never better," he says, still grinning. "You ready to go?"

I nod and he jumps up, grabbing my hand. He leads me from my apartment, only stopping long enough to let me lock up. Dragging me down the street, he chats the whole way about the guild, it's members and our missions. I remember these things but I don't stop him. I like hearing his voice warm every time he mentions the guild. I don't pay attention to where we are going, just to the way his lips moves as he says different words.

"We're here," he suddenly says, stopping. I look away from his face and grin. We're in the park, right beside the Sakura Trees. Petals float around us, disturbed in the morning breeze. I feel like I'm missing something about these trees. Something important.

I walk over to them, placing my right palm on the trunk of one of the trees. I stare up, my eyes tracing the decent of a petal. That's when it hits me. I sink to the ground, still staring up as the memory floods back. Me sick from a mission. The festival that I had to miss. The tree, in all it's colorful glory, floating along the river. The mysterious reattachment of said tree to the ground. He never did admit it was him but I know. Natsu was the one who unearthed the tree just so I wouldn't miss is bloom.

"Natsu," I choke out, bowing me head and smiling.

"What? What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Luce?" he panics, throwing himself down beside me and taking my arm.

I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I bury my face in his chest and half-laugh, half-cry, as he stutters and stammers, trying to work out if I've gone insane.

"I remember," I finally say, still clutching him to me. "About the tree and the festival. I remember it on the river and how it lit up the whole street. I remember how special and happy I felt. It was you wasn't it?" He stays silent and I fear he won't answer.

"Yeah," he finally gets out, "it was me. Happy helped a bit I guess, but I was mostly me."

I pull away and stare up at him, smiling and blinking away tears. He grins down at me, his hand reaching up to brush a tear away from my right cheek. I freeze as the tips of his fingers trace along my skin, leaving a small trail of warmth. His finger stop when the reach my chin and I dare not make a sound. I have no clue what's going on but Natsu's face is suddenly serious as he stares down at me. His head tilts forward and my eyes flutter shut. I wait, in silence.

And he licks my cheek.

I screech, shoving him away and staring in horror as he blinks back at me from the ground. I rub the back of my hand over my cheek and grimace. What the hell was that? I though he was going to kiss me. Stupid, good-for-nothing, fire-headed Dragon Slayer.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asks, looking up at me as I stand up. I place my hands on my hips and glare down at him, a dark aura surrounding me.

"What's wrong?" I say, my voice deadly calm. "Hmm, lets think. You just licked my cheek when I though you- you..."

I break off, blushing, and turn away, breaking into a run across the park. I don't stop until I reach the other side, where the bridge acorss the river is. There, I sink to the ground, my back against the brick side of the bridge, and place my head in my hands, bringing my knees up to my chest. I won't cry. It's my fault. I know how dense and child-like he is. I was kidding myself if I thought he would love me like I love him. It would never happen.

I hear footsteps, but don't look up. I know it's him. He probably followed my scent here. I stay silent, staring at my knees through the gaps in my fingers. He stays silent to, but I hear him take a seat a little away from me. Hi breathing is labored making me guess he ran here after me. My breathing is the same, though less so. I have been sitting down longer than him.

We sit in silence and every minute we do, my heart breaks some more.

**Ah yes, Natsu is still a dense idiot :) But, hey, we wouldn't love him if he wasn't :P**

**Anyway, till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5- He's An Idiot

**Hey again guys :) This story will not be going on for much longer, much like my other one. My exams are coming up in the next few months, so I won't have a lot of free time but I promise you that I will still write when I can :)**

**I hope you like this chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 5**

**He's An Idiot **

**Natsu P.O.V**

I'm an idiot. There is no other way to say it. I am an complete idiot. I should have just gone through with it. It's not like I haven't been thinking about doing it since I realised how I felt. Why did I do it? Oh yeah, that's right, I'm an idiot.

I glance over at Lucy, curled up against the brick wall. She says nothing and I know I hurt her. I should have just kissed her. Yes, I was scared but so what? It's not like I had much to lose. Well other than our friendship and possibly her. Damn, I'm not doing a good job of motivating myself.

I hear Lucy sniff and stare intently at her, but she doesn't move. She just buries her head further into her hands. I let out a small sigh, too low for her to hear, and tilt my head back to look at the sky. A soft wind blows from the river and I notice her shiver. I tug at my scarf a bit, looking over at her as she shiver again. Well, I didn't want her to catch a cold, did I?

I push myself up and make my way over to where she sits. I kneel in front of her and pull over my scarf, wrapping it around her. I feel her freeze as my hands brush her bare shoulders and her breathe hitches. God, I feel like a horrible person.

"Luce, please, look at me," I mumble, leaning closer. She shakes her head but I notice how her face burrows into my scarf and I smile. "Lucy, please, I am so sorry. I know I'm an idiot. Please, just look at me."

When she stays silent, I panic. I didn't know how to do this. I'm hopeless when it comes to this stuff. It's only when I hear a slight, breathy laugh emit from her mouth that I relax.

"Yeah, you are an idiot," she breathes, finally looking up. Her eyes bore into mine and I don't hesitate I lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead Not what I wanted but I didn't want to mess up again.

"I am so sorry Lucy," I mumble, leaning my forehead on hers. "I understand if you hate me now."

"Natsu, I could never hate you," she whispers, smiling slightly. "You may be a total idiot and so dense, I don't understand you, but you are my best friend. I-I.."

I look at her, confused, when she breaks off and looks away. Her cheeks are bright red and I can feel heat coming from her face. She look like she has a fever.

"Lucy, are you ill? Was today too much for you?" I ask, taking her hand. She chuckles and look sadly at me.

"No, you idiot, I'm fine. You really don't change, do you?" she whispers, looking away again. She stand up and turns to face the river, leaning on the side of the bridge. Her voice is so faint, I almost don't catch it. "So why do I feel this way then?"

I stare blankly at the back of her head, torn between asking her what she meant or pretending I didn't hear. I settle for the second option, going to lean beside her with my back to the river. We stand in silence; her watching the water and me watching her in small glances. Why did she forgive me so easily? I hurt her and she forgave me. I didn't deserve her, not one tiny bit.

"So, are we going anywhere else?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"We could go to the guild hall, I guess," I say, by voice a little bitter. I don't want to share her just yet.

"Not yet," she says and I can't help but smile. " I just..not yet, okay?"

"Okay, Luce," I say quietly. "Then do you want to take a walk about town?" She nods and I take her hand, pulling her away from the bridge.

We walk for hours, Lucy remembering small things about her life at Fairy Tail. It's not until it's getting dark and we are heading back to her apartment, that I notice her hand is still in mine.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Today wasn't so bad I guess, in the end. I've always known Natsu was a dense idiot, I should be used to it by now. But, I can't help thinking there is something more between us. Our hand haven't separated the whole day. That's got to be something, right? As we make our way to my apartment, I hop up onto the verge at the river. Natsu's hand holds mine and I can't help but grin down at him. A grin he returns.

"Thank you, Natsu," I say. He blinks up at me, clearly confused. "You're always there for me when I need you. I wish I could do the same for you."

"Lucy, you're a lot stronger than you think," he answers, smiling now. "Don't even think differently. You're strong in a different way from me."

"Thanks," I whisper, hopping back down. I unlock the door to my apartment and step inside, Natsu following me. I don't question this. I'm just happy to be with him. "I'm going to take a bath."

I look over at him and he nods, going to flop down onto my bed. I grab my pajamas and make my way to the bathroom. While the tap runs, I stare at my reflection. I still wasn't the same as I remembered but I was beginning to become the girl in the mirror again. The one with bright eyes and a smile. Not the girl that cried and missed her mother. Yes, I still missed Mama, but I wasn't sad anymore. I was free.

I turn off the tap, strip and slip into the water. A contented sigh escapes my lips as I rest my head against the wall. Remembering a good few years of my life was stressful, that's for sure. I hear movement from outside the door and sit up, leaning towards the sounds.

"Gray, not now, she's in the bath," I hear Natsu say.

"Natsu, she's my friend too, you know," someone answers in a deep voice. Gray, I guess.

"I know but it's hard for her," Natsu answers. "She's already remembered so much and don't want to hurt her with anymore right now."

"Huh," is all Gray says. There is a silence and I start to sit back, when Gray speaks again. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighs and I freeze. "I do but I'm not sure she feels the same way. At least, not anymore. I thought she might, before she lost her memories. Now, I'm not to sure."

"I think she does," Gray answers, sounding sincere. When did those to get along so well? "Trust her and she'll tell you how she feels in time."

"I guess so," Natsu answers then chuckles. "Get out of here, Ice Princess. She'll be coming out of the bath soon."

"I'm going, Flame Brain," Gray laughs, his voice fading. "Trust her, Natsu." I hear my door close and he's gone.

"I do trust her, Ice Cube. I trust her with my life." I blink, staring at the bathroom door. I had to be dreaming, right? No way was Natsu in love with me. That's just stupid. He was to dense for love. Could he seriously love me?

I take a few more minutes in the bath before hauling myself out. I quickly dry and change before exiting the bathroom, running a towel through my hair. Natsu sits on my bed, staring blankly out of the window. I stand watching him for a moment before walking over and sitting beside him. He turns and grins at me, pink hair bouncing.

"There you are," he says. "I thought you had drowned."

"Don't be an idiot," I laugh, playfully pushing his shoulder. He grabs my hand and lies back, pulling me with him. We lay side by side, our finger interlocked our breathing low.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asks, his voice soft. I turn to face him and he stares at me. "If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

"I already got that wish, Natsu," I whisper, smiling. "I got to be a member of Fairy Tail and live here with everyone. There is no where I would rather be. What about you?"

"I'm perfectly happy, right here," Natsu answers.

"What? In my bed?" I giggle, joking.

"Yes," he says, totally serious. I sit up and look at him, still holding his hand.

"What?" I whisper, staring into his eyes.

"I'm happiest when I'm here, with you," he answers and I feel my eyes begin to water.

"Natsu," I mumble, just before I lean forward and press my lips to his.

**And there we go :) I hope you guys liked it and please R&R, so I can know I'm doing this right :)**

**Till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Being Happy

**Well guys, this is it. The final chapter :) I'm both happy and sad about this. I want to keep going but at the same time I just don't have the time :P**

**I hope you guys like it and thank you to those who stuck with the story the whole way. It's not long but it means a lot to me, so thank you :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 6**

**Being Happy**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu's lips are warm and soft. The taste like fire and honey. It's unusual but nice. I feel him freeze beneath me for a moment before his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer. His head tilts to the side and I press my lips closer, loving the feel of his hands on the small of my back. When we break away, he rests his forehead against mine and stares at me, dark eyes clouded.

"I wish I'd kissed you sooner," I whisper, pecking him on the nose.

"I wish I'd kissed you by the Sakura Tree like I meant to," he mumbles. I freeze and pull away, staring down at him. "Yeah, I was going to kiss you but I freaked out at the last second. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," I whisper, placing my forehead back on his. "But your my idiot."

"I like the sound of that," he mumbles, before capturing my lips to his. Yeah, he's an idiot, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

**One year later**  
**Natsu P.O.V**

"She'll be here Natsu," Gray says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You need to chill out."

"I know," I grumble, pushing his hand off. Ice pervert. "But what if she gets lost, or hurt or something. Her memories still haven't fully returned."

"Natsu. It's the guild," he chuckles. "She can get to the guild from her, I mean your, apartment."

"I guess your right," I mumble, my eyes glued to the door.

"She wouldn't miss her own party, Natsu," Levy chirps, dashing by with a plate of cakes. I just nod, not letting my eyes leave the guild door.

"Natsu, please," Wendy whispers from my side. "I can practically feel your nerves. It's making me edgy."

I let out a long breathe and turn to grin at her. "Sorry Wendy. I'll try to relax."

"Good," she says, smiling. "I'm going to go help Levy set up the food." She skips away, blue hair flying behind her.

Lucy turns nineteen today. Mira decided we should throw her a party and I was all for it. I wanted to see her have fun. After everything that happened a year ago, she's been nervous about everything. Which isn't the Lucy I fell in love with. I would give anything to see her laugh -really laugh- again, and this party is perfect.

"Natsu, I think I hear her," Gajeel grumbles from the door. I look back at the front of the guild and stare at the wooden door.

It slides open with a boom, revealing Erza in a black dress. I sigh, about to turn away, when a flash of blonde catches my eye. Lucy stands just behind Erza, who steps back to let her in. I gasp audibly, as do many other men in the guild. I make a mental note to kill them later.

Lucy's hair is fully down and wavy, framing her beautiful face which is clear of all make-up. Her brown eyes sparkle as she takes in the guild, decorated for her. Her dress is a soft pink colour, the exact shade of my hair, and ends about mid-thigh. It's strapless and ruffled. It's looks amazing on her.

I walk over to her, a grin on my face, and take her hand. "Hey, I breathe, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she giggles. She takes her free hand and places it on my cheek. "You look stressed. You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just worried about you," I say, tugging her towards me for a hug.

"Natsu, I'm a big girl," she laughs, pushing away. "I can get from our place to the guild."

Our place. I love the sound of that. I moved in with Lucy about a month ago and I don't regret it. I did practically live there anyway, but being able to say it's my house too is the best thing ever.

"I know, but I still worry," I say, puling her fully into the guild. "Let enjoy your party shall we?"

"Yes, lets," Lucy laughs, letting go of my hand to hug those around her. I watch her face, memorizing every smile, every laugh. She really is beautiful. Her smile could light up a room.

**Lucy P. O.V**

I dance until my feet are sore. My throat hurts from laughing and my cheeks from smiling. I twirl away from Gray, smiling a quick apology to him. He nods in understanding and grabs Juvia, who almost faints due to happiness. I stand to the side, watching the dancer for a moment, before slipping away outside. I lost Natsu a while back; among all the dancers. He'll find me though, he always does.

I lean back against the guild wall, staring up at the night sky. When did it get dark? How long have I been in the guild. It was light when I entered it. Time really does fly when your having fun.

"I feel so lucky Mama," I whisper, staring at the small sliver of moon visible "I have friends that love me, a place to call home and someone who loves me so much my heart might explode. I still miss you but I'm not going to wallow in sadness anymore. I'm happy Mama. I wish you could see how happy I am."

"I'm sure she can, Luce," a soft voice says. I turn to see Natsu exit the guild. He walks over and leans beside me, his hand taking mine. "Even though she isn't with you physically, she's always with you. In your heart."

"When did you get so smart?" I ask, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I've always been smart!" he laughs. "I just play dumb."

"Sure you do," I giggle. He laughs and grabs my arm, pulling me so I'm leaning against his chest. I press my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Luce?" he murmurs, after a moment of silence. I mumble to say I'm listening. "I love you."

I pull back and stare at him. His eyes are soft, a small smile on his lips. I search his face for any traces of a joke but I find none. Did that idiot really just say he loves me? I kind of guessed it but to hear him say it, out loud, is the best present ever. I lean my head back into his neck and sigh.

"I love you too, Natsu," I mumble. His arms tighten around me and he breathe out a sigh. "Did you think I wouldn't say it back or something?"

"I guess I did," he laughs softly. "I'm an idiot."

"You really are," I chuckle, pulling back to look at him. "But I love you, idiot or not."

"Good," he whispers, before dipping his head and kissing me softly.

I may have been broken, lost and confused, but I'm fixed now. And Mama? I am happy. So very, very happy.

**There we go :) Sorry for the crap ending but I really didn't know what to write :/**

**I hope you liked it anyway and please R&R :)**

**Thank you soooooo much! :3**


End file.
